Another Sad Goodbye
by Yva J
Summary: When Aslan leaves Cair Paravel at the end of LWW, both he and Lucy think about this and what it means. Friendship fiction with Lucy & Tumnus.


**Another Sad Good-bye**

By: Yva J.

_a/n This story was written as a movieverse, and it was set at the end when Lucy is watching Aslan leave. These are the thoughts that went through both Aslan's and Lucy's minds. This is also a friendship piece with Lucy & Tumnus._

_Because this is movie verse and because the film I saw was in German, I hope that you will take into consideration that I am going from memory of the German translated dialogues in the film, thus the possible changes in the dialogue._

_I truly hate having to say this, but if no one reviews this story, I question whether or not I will post future stories here at all. To clarify something a reviewer said, I have no intention of quitting with the writing, and I don't write only for reviews, but I do like to know what people think of my work, I need to know, if but for no other reason but to improve as a writer. _

_So if you read it, please review it. It would be a nice gesture anyway. ;)  
_

* * *

The water lapped rhythmically against the shoreline as Aslan walked slowly along the water's edge. The lion had done what needed to be done, and it was now time for him to go and leave his country of Narnia in the capable hands of its newly crowned young rulers. He did not say anything to the monarchs about leaving, he simply left the castle's grounds and made his way silently down to the shoreline.

Although the Pevensies did not know of these intentions, Aslan himself was well aware that it would come about, he was, after all not a tame lion. Yet, he would always be watching over them and would always be with them, if but only in spirit. It was in his name that the four children had taken the throne and would rule Narnia, so he would always be remembered, even after he had physically departed.

He also was aware that his leaving was not going to be easy for any of them, specifically for the youngest of the four children.

Lucy did not always understand his ways, she was young and things were more or less black and white with her. Yet, Aslan knew that the child had more potential than anyone could imagine because her loving and gentle heart propelled her. Susan had related to him that Lucy had wanted to use her Christmas gift to heal him after he had been slain by the witch, and this simple act had deeply moved the mighty lion. There was a loving presence in that child, and that would serve Narnia in the years to come.

Aslan also knew that Lucy was not perfect, she could be quite willful and jealous at times, sometimes wanting to charge into battle without stopping to consider the potential outcomes. Yet, through it all, he loved her, the spunk that was in her heart had captured his interest and the sincerity that enfolded her was really quite special.

The noble lion also knew what the future would bring long before she ever would, and it was this knowing that would grant her even more opportunities to see him than her siblings would receive. It was, after all, her determination and kindness, which had brought the four children into Narnia in the first place. He was also aware that it would also be that same determination which would bring them back home.

He glanced back towards the castle, somehow knowing full well that Lucy was watching his departure. Turning back around, and away from the castle, he started walking again, his large paws stroking the sand and leaving an almost symbolic indenture in the moist earth. He knew that he could not go back simply because the child was crying and unhappy, even though this broke his heart. He also knew that it was he who had caused her sadness. In his heart, he hoped that someone would be there to offer their comfort and help her to face whatever would come. It was, after all, her deep friendship to Narnia that had brought her this far.

The wise lion knew beyond any doubt that Lucy would weep for him, as her tears somehow became one with the mist caused by the splash of the waves against the shoreline. The messages of her heartbreak would intertwine with all the sights and sounds that were going on around him, yet, his decision to go remained steadfast.

This, sadly, could not be helped. Lucy must learn to understand that life is made up of meetings and partings. That was the way of things. In due time, she would grow to accept and understand why it was he had gone away. One must, after all, say 'good-bye' in order to one day say 'hello' again.

His determined steps continued until Cair Paravel had vanished in the distance, the memories of his time there still filtering through his mind. A few more steps and he would be outside of Narnia's borders entirely, his other lands and countries would then stretch out before his eyes like a panorama picture.

Aslan had no doubts whatsoever that the Pevensies would manage to rule the land as he had intended, and with this trust in mind, the noble lion continued walking, his steps firm and his destination unknown.

* * *

As Lucy watched from the terrace as Aslan was leaving, the tears caught her young eyes. She could not help but ponder how he had been during the coronation. The lion's expression had been unreadable, so his departure had come as a complete surprise to her.

No one, not even she, could see or detect anything out of the ordinary about him during the ceremony. She had noticed nothing, perhaps because she was completely overjoyed and happy with everything that was taking place. She was not sure, but one thing was clear to her; no one had seen anything different about the noble lion's behavior, and even if they had, then they would have discussed it amongst themselves, and she would have surely overheard it.

Behind her, the party was now in full swing and everyone except Lucy, was in very high spirits and seemed to be having a marvelous time.

As the music and happy chatter drifted out onto the terrace and filled her ears, the young queen watched the beach silently. With each step Aslan took, the emotions of sadness seemed to grow within the recesses of her heart.

Without warning, the tears caught in her eyes, as his silhouette grew from large to small in only a matter of seconds. She wondered if he knew what feelings she carried about seeing this, or if he could even understand the reason for her tears.

She knew that good-byes did not always mean forever, but yet, it still felt that way, and that feeling was nothing more than the gut wrenching sadness one feels when an endeared and much loved friend has gone away.

She lowered her head as the tears tumbled down her face, and she tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of her dress. I have to be brave, she thought to herself, but shook her head after several seconds. I don't want to be brave, I want Aslan here with us, and I don't want him to ever be separated from us again. The stubborn little girl seemed to be showing in the valiant queen, but she didn't much care at that point. She was alone and could express her grief in any way she saw fit.

"I hate good-byes," she whispered under her breath after several seconds had passed. "It reminds me all too much of when father left." Her words were soft in their emergence, but she had to bite down on her lip to keep from completely breaking down. It was not only Aslan's leaving that hurt, it was the overwhelming images that this event had catalyzed in her heart.

It was truly just as it had been when her father had left, she had cried in Susan's arms that day, but now her elder sister was busy with the other guests and seemed unaware of her younger sister's emotions and feelings.

The queen turned around for a moment and saw that her two brothers were standing around a crowd of centaurs and dwarfs, no doubt outlining with General Oreius the specifics about the battle, she thought as a fleeting smile crossed her face. The boys were closer than ever and Lucy was glad to see them smiling and laughing again.

She turned away from them once again; their conversation no longer important to her and her focus was once more on the beach. Aslan was still visible to her, but he had grown smaller still and seemed to have stopped for a moment and turned around. Did he know she was there? She asked herself, but without contemplating an answer, she raised her small hand up in order to wave a last good-bye to him. Seconds passed and she lowered her hand and bowed her head miserably.

It was in this state, and at this moment, when Lucy truly felt alone in her grief. No one could understand what this meant for her…or at least she thought.

Within seconds, a familiar and gentle voice emerged, thus breaking into her contemplations.

"Don't be afraid." The soft words somehow intertwined her spirit and literally embraced her. She slowly turned around to see that Mr. Tumnus was standing behind her. When she made eye contact with him, she could see that his eyes were filled with the kind of love that an older brother would feel for a younger sibling. He slowly approached where she was standing. "You will see him again," he affirmed softly as he cast a quick glance in the direction she had been staring in.

Lucy nodded, of course Mr. Tumnus knew, he seemed to know her feelings better than anyone in Narnia could. He could somehow read her like a dime store novel, and this was merely case in point. Gratefully, she offered him a weak smile, all the while knowing that he understood how she felt. It was he who knew the sacrifices of saying good-bye; he had done it so many times in his own life. Like her, he had gone through this with his own father, thus establishing one of the reasons she related to him so profoundly. Lucy looked up at her friend as he slowly came closer to her.

They stood for several moments in companionable silence before the faun began to speak again. "He's a lion, he needs his freedom, and as you know lions are not tame."

"They're not, but he's got a good heart," she whispered bravely, the tears still not stopping, and Tumnus could see that she was trying to be brave, either for him, or for herself, he couldn't really tell at this point. Lucy was living up to the name that Aslan had bestowed upon her; she was being valiant, even during this, one of her hardest moments.

Tumnus reached beneath his scarf and produced the handkerchief, the very same one she had given to him when they had first met. "Here, I think you need this more than I do," he smiled, blue eyes shining as the little girl accepted the object from him. Instead of using it to wipe the tears from her eyes, she bravely balled it up in her fist, her gaze once more returning to the sandy beach where she had seen Aslan walking.

The faun reached over at that moment and took her hand gently in his. Never had he known someone like Lucy, she was even showing her courage at that moment. He knew that when she looked up at him, that she was only a word away from breaking down and weeping as though her heart would surely break. Yet, even after he had offered her a gentle smile and had tilted his head to one side, she still tried to remain brave.

For a time, no words were spoken, instead, the two friends stood, the celebration behind them and the beach stretched out before them. A final gaze out to sea, and Tumnus could tell that Aslan was now gone, but the waves continued to slap along the shoreline, the water washing over the footprints left behind. After several waves had hit the shore, the remains of the noble lion's footprints had washed out to sea.

She glanced back over at Tumnus, the faun seemed caught up in his own thoughts, and after a few moments, she broke the silence.

"Are you going to leave, too?" She whispered insecurely.

"No," he responded in kind with a shake of his head, "I will always be nearby if ever you need me."

"That's what friends do, huh?" she smiled at him, the grateful tears streaking her face as Tumnus reached for the handkerchief, pulled it gently from her clenched fist, shook it out, and began to wipe her face with the small piece of cloth.

"You taught me that, Daughter of Eve," he said smiling down at her as he finished wiping her tears. With his index finger, he gently tapped the tip of her nose and continued. "You taught me that true friends never really say good-bye, they simply keep searching until they find one another again."

She nodded but the tears continued to fall, and she found herself gently drawn into his embrace. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around him as far as they would go and held onto him. Internally, she feared that if she did let him go, that he would suddenly disappear just as Aslan had done, and she knew that that would completely destroy her.

Unbeknownst to either of them, in the years to come, her feelings for him would change, their friendship would become even stronger and more certain, but for now; the child held tightly to her friend; her very best friend.

In the sanctuary of his embrace, Lucy Pevensie cried, but she now trusted and knew beyond any doubt that no matter what would come about, Mr. Tumnus would be there for her whenever she needed him, and that was all that truly mattered.

The End


End file.
